


Day Eighteen:Clothing Kink;Sexy Raid Suit(Sanji/Law)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [18]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Clothing Kink, Germa 66 Raid suit, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Suit Kink, Teasing, Top Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Law really really likes Sanji's body in the raid suit,and he wanted to try having Sex with him in it.Let's say he really enjoyed it, unexpectedly
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Day Eighteen:Clothing Kink;Sexy Raid Suit(Sanji/Law)

"Excuse me? You want me...to put That on? And then fuck me?!"

"Yes,I don't see the issue Sanji-ya"

Sanji raised his eyebrow and cleared his Throat

"My family made it?! I hate them!!! You know that!!!"

Law took a small Ongiri into his mouth and Swollowed,smirking

"Well...that suit...hmm,how do I say it"

"W..w.ait..do you think I'm hot in it?!

Sanji's jaw was down on the floor,as Law was sat at the kitchen table, sipping a small cup of Coffee.

"Yes,Sanji-ya I do,I must...admit you...look uhm.."

Law's cheeks brurned a hot red as Sanji raised a eyebrow at him

"This some sort of Fantasy for you Baby?~"

Law chocked on the coffee he had quickly sipped and glared at Sanji,who was smiling.

"Well?~"

Law stood up,and walked towards Sanji,who was tasting something,poking his tounge out

"Hmm needs more, huh?! L..law!!"

Law had pushed Sanji Againt the wall,brining his knee up,pressing it into Sanji's crotch

"If you must Know,Im just curious about how it would feel,So Sanji-ya,your bedroom."

His eyes were glassed over with lust and Sanji hated to admit it... but he was really turned on

"The suit on"

Sanji nodded and Law left and giggled

A couple hours later,Sanji walked into the room,seeing Law reading a small book,but he took a glance and smiled Sanji had his arms around him,but he had the raid suit on.

Law walked over,biting his lip,trailing his fingers down the black fabric.

"Fuck...I knew you looked good in it...But..."

Sanji raised a eyebrow,pushing the glasses off his face,resting them atop his head

"But?"

Law pulled his mask down,slamming his lips in Sanji's,pushing him back to the wall

Law Parted His lips,letting Sanji slip his tounge it,he gripped the Caped tightly, moaning softly

Sanji pulled away,strings of saliva connecting his lips to The Doctor's

"God.. Fuck you look so sexy in it.."

Sanji blushed and licked his lips,suddnelty letting a smirk fall onto his lips.

"Seriously?"

Law nodded and grabbed his hands,pulling him to the bed,pushing him down,straddling him

"L..law?!"

Law immediately reattacheds Thier lips,kissing him,Sanji squealed softly before trying to kiss him back.

Law softly grinnded his hip's into Sanji's,making him pull away gasping

"H...hang...on...let...Ahh!"

Law placed soft kisses down his temple towards behind his ear,softly nipping, Sanji closed his eyes,gripping the duvet

"Law! C..areful!"

Law sat up,still straddling His hips,but he stripped his top off,showing his inked Chest,making Sanji bite his tounge

"Shit..."

Law chuckled and smirked, Rolling his hips into Sanji's cock,with currently felt sore with need

"Law,come on"

Law practically felt his hold body shiver with lust as he slipped off the blondes Lap,  
Undoing his Raid suit pants, reveling the black tight boxers had a buldge pressing agaisnt it,begging to be freed.

Law slowly latched his teeth onto the Elastic waist band,and tugged down slowly,watching his cock rise slowly 

Law licked his lips,while Sanji blushed and looked away, panting

Law placed his lips gently in the tip,kissing before slowly engulfing as much as he could take,Sanji's hands went stright to his hair,tugging harshly as Law groaned

"F...fuck...t...take more.... please"

Law gripped the shirt of the suit, sucking harder, jabbing his tounge into be head,making Sanji Hiss,and grubbing his hair tightly,causing Law's eyes to water,as he let out choked nosies.

Sanji groaned and moaned,digging the heels of his boots into the bed as he left his climax approaching

"A..ahh!..f...fuck!"

Sanji moaned so loudly,realising his cum into Law,who just removed his lips off the tip,strings of Saliva and possibly Sanji's Cum attached to his lips.

"F...fuck..."

Sanji leaned up a bit,unbuckling Law's Pants,letting the belt slide throught the holes and tossed it to the floor.

Law bit his lip and ripped his boxers off,reaching over for the bottle of Lube,panting.

"W...wait...a...are you gonna,SHIT!"

Sanji threw his head back,as Law poured a decent amout of Lube onto his cock, slowly massaging the sensitive muscle,coating it from the balls to the senestive tip.

Sanji pushed himself up more,onto his elbows,biting his lip seductively

Law Blushed madly,and hovered about Sanji's twitching top and lowered himself down,stretching himself.

"F..fuck,your tight Law"

"A...a...ahh!"

Law began to rock his hips Slowly,Sanji's hands holding onto him,tightly

Law hissed through his teeth,and slowly began to bounce,moaning and whimpering.

"A...ahh,.Shit,I never knew a article of clothing could do this to me...but..fuck...that suit."

Sanji chuckled and suddnelt flipped Law down, slamming into him.

Law moaned loudly,wrapping his arms around His neck,pulling his closer,locking Thier lips,passiotely kissing.

Sanji brushed past his prostate,making law dig his Nails into his back,as he moaned loudly cumming

"F..fuck!"

Sanji chuckled seductively and coutinued to poud deeply inside him,letting moans fall out of his mouth.

"S...Sanji!..F..fuck!,o...Oh god"

Law closed his eyes,biting his lips as he let the pleasure over take his body

Sanji grunted deeply in his ear,softly nibbling behind it,tugigng onto the skin

"Fuck,Y...your still tight,clenchiny around me..."

Sanji bite harshly on his collar bone,his orgasm snuck up on very quickly,snapping and filling Law up making him squeal out load.

"Fuck!!! Sanji!"

Sanji pulled out, flopping to the side,the raid suit Cape,covering the lower sides of the Males.

"F..fuck....that suit...damn it"

Sanji chuckled,tucking a small loose hair behind his ear.

"Yeah,damn who would have know that would have caused me to get very rough Sex"

Law rolled his eyes as Sanji stuck his tounge out at him.

"Yeah yeah,but you look hot in it,dont blame me"


End file.
